


Haikyuu Tumblr Drabbles

by kayejwrotes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Supermarket, Child!OC - Freeform, Dad!Terushima, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff&Comfort, Hands, Multi, Tags to be added lately, Terushima Week 2k17, Tumblr drabbles, child!Hinata, dads!Akaashi and Bokuto, multiple AUs, supermarket au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: Basically, this is a collection of all the drabbles/one-shot I post on my tumblr.There will be multiple AUs, multiple couples, and rating may change while adding more of them.I hope you'll enjoy it!From Chapter 6 "Nishinoya and his blond bang":«Noya-senpai! Why did you dye your bang? Is it for a libero that inspired you?»«Uhm… Actually no, Shōyō! It’s a completely different story!» Nishinoya laughed, before launching in a detailed retell of that precious memory.





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Here we start!  
> So, like I said in my lame summary this is a collection of drabbles, oneshots, imagines, and things like this, that I post on my tumblr.  
>  _[Check it out!](https://kayejwrotes.com)_
> 
> The first chapter will be the summary, every chapter detailed with its main paring, au, and rating, so you'll be able to skip them, if something makes you uncomfortable about a fic, even if I'll put a warning at the beginning of explicit or mature chapters.

Summary:

Chapter 1 - Summary  
Chapter 2 - Hands (Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru; Fluff; Romance)  
Chapter 3 - The Saturday Morning Shopping Spree (Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Kotaro; child!Hinata; Fluff; Supermarket Au)  
Chapter 4 - Yep, I'm still PartyBoy (Terushima Yuuji- centric; Terushima Week 2k17; Growing Up)  
Chapter 5 - The Reassuring Captain Speech (Terushima Yuuji & Misaki Hana; Terushima Week 2k17; Fluff&Comfort)  
Chapter 6 - Nishinoya and his blond bang  
Chapter 7 - _Coming soon ..._


	2. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are!  
> I should have posted it on Iwaoi day, but I just got my hands on my pc today, so here you have it!
> 
> "Hands" - Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru , Fluff, General Audience

Oikawa has always been honest in a way, that’s what Hajime thinks.  
Not with words, obviously. The dumbass it’s too preoccupied with being the sassy - sometimes offensive - one when talking to people. Truth coming from his mouth it’s a rare thing, more often than not it’s painful, uncomfortable, and with really shitty timing, but you have to take what you can, right?

The honesty Hajime is thinking about it’s more subtle, concealed, accidental, and definitely unknown to Oikawa himself. Thank God for this. Really.

This honesty it’s hidden in little things. A pull to Hajime’s t-shirt, a sudden clenching and unclenching of hands, a light wriggling of fingers just before a quick timid glance.

Oikawa’s hands, his weapons on the court, are his most honest part. They hit the ball with a tremendous strength but they can also caress Hajime’s jaw with such tenderness you won’t expect it. They are more direct than his eyes. And Oikawa isn’t aware of this, or he’ll probably try to tame them, addomesticate them, conceal their nature, just like he does with pretty much every other part of himself.

Train them like the steely gaze of his eyes whenever he is refining his determination.  
Train them like he trained the gentle form of his lips in an awful smirk whenever he mocks his opponents.  
Train them like he trained his open, gentle personality to never surface, never show the pureness of his fears, his hopes, his desires.

Sometimes Hajime worries about this. He dreads the moment Oikawa will find out the most expressive outlet of his soul and try to force his nature to accomodate the image of himself he wants people to see. He’s afraid he will have to peel layers off Oikawa’s most open outlet, but until that moment he can still enjoy all this.

Hold his hands.  
Caress his back.  
Kiss his knuckles with a barely there touch of his lips.  
Love Tooru with all the truths he reserves for him.

Defences down, walls pulled apart, door kept opened, hands firmely clasped together, around their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me and my pal Geo here at our haikyuu related tumbrl [ blog ](https://haikyuu-rolls.tumbrl.com)
> 
> Also, check Geo amazing art [ here! ](https://wannabegeo.tumbrl.com)


	3. The Saturday Morning Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 - Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutaro with child!Hinata for the Supermarket AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this request we received: _"For the supermarket au thing can i ask you baby Hinata and dads Akaashi and Bokuto? As idiot as possible, pretty please!"_

Yay! Thank you, dear anon, cause we’ve been waiting on those requests for a while! Also, you just happened to choose one of my favorites parents/child combos, so here they come! ~ 

His and Shoyo’s cheerfulness had cliqued from the very first time they met.  
Theirs was a newly formed family in terms of time, but it was without doubt a strongly wanted one.  
Akaashi and Bokuto had been together for so long, that marriage had come to them almost has just a formality.  
They have been married for years even before the actual deed.   
The lingering desire for a child had always been there, in the background, waiting for them to be ready for the next step in their relationship.   
Bokuto had been the one proposing the matter one day, while they were watching a movie, Akaashi had accepted readily, having pondered by himself for awhile on the thought of a child, and from there they have started their journey had parents.   
From the first moment Akaashi saw a laughing Shoyo in Bokuto’s arms - the eyes of his husband alight with happiness while watching the baby - he had known that was the perfect baby for them. He was theirs. No hesitation.   
The adoption process had been a long one, but finally just before Shoyo’s first birthday they had been able to take their son home.

Now, almost five months later, the Saturday morning grocery shopping had become an habitual family affair.   
It went unsaid Shoyo loved the quiet supermarket where they usually went.   
The child started babbling excitedly from the first moment he was put in the cart and didn’t end until they went home, when he usually passed out in Akaashi’s arms along the road back.  
The first few times they had tried to keep him in their arms while grocery shopping, they had ended up losing sight of him - Shoyo had been a fast learner in regards to walking- , searching frantically for the child along the aisles, just to find him a few minutes later happily tearing apart tissue bags on the floor.  
That time they ended up going home with a month worth amount of tissues, and none of them suffered from allergies in spring.

Now they had learned from their previous mistakes and decided that no amount of trashing or pouty lips was worth the risk of Shoyo wandering around by himself, and so the child was buckled in his seat in the cart from the moment they set foot in the supermarket.

Usually after the first few minutes of affronted glaring between Akaashi and Shoyo, the child surrendered too distracted by the colourful things on the shelves, always ready to extend his little hands toward them.  
He had a fascination for cookies, smashing the packets happily against the cart holder whenever he got his hands on them.  
They were now okay with cookie crumbles for breakfast.

Bokuto however, was very weak to his son’s pouty lips whenever was his turn at pushing the cart and Shoyo -that little sneaky ball of sunshine- seemed to have caught on this.  
So usually the situation ended up like this: Bokuto bouncing around with Shoyo perched on his shoulder, screaming happily while running through the aisles and Akaashi tiredly trying to stop them while completing their grocery shopping.  
He really could just tell Bokuto to stop being so loud in those moments, but he really didn’t want to.   
Not when Shoyo was babbling “DADA” at the top of his lungs, clutching at his husband hairs, with the biggest smile on his lips.  
How could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to request something you can find us at [ haikyuu-rolls ](https://haikyuu-rolls.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!~


	4. Yep, I'm still PartyBoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima Centric Drabble 
> 
> Written for Terushima Week 2k17 : Day 2 - Childhood/ **Growing Up**

**Yep, I’m still PartyBoy**

Be honest guys, you had me pictured like the kind of guy who’d have partied like in college till his forties didn’t hit him too hard, hadn’t you?

Well you weren’t totally wrong. I still definitely know how to bring the party where I go, but I’m a kinda responsible adult, more or less. My friends can confirm that, but I’m not sure how much are they reliable.  
But you were curious, weren’t you? So let’s just start with the biggest thing ever: college!

I applied to this well known uni, mostly for their computer engeneering program, but also for their volleyball team.  
I wanted to play in college, but unfortunately, just a few months in my second year, I had to give up volleyball due to a nasty fall on my shoulders (I swear it didn’t seem that bad, at first). I neglected it initially, until it became clear I couldn’t play anymore. 

It wasn’t one of my happiest moments. I wasn’t ready to leave it behind me. I never realized how much volleyball was important to me, until I knew I wouldn’t be able to play anymore.  
Oikawa, one of my roommates, was the greatest support ever in that moment. I would have never imagined I’d be able to relate that much with that guy, but surprise surprise I was wrong. And boy I’ve never been more happy to be wrong!  
The months after I left volleyball were savage glimpses of Suga, Oikawa and the usual suspects at weird parties, college shenanigans, and night study sessions ended in much more interesting activities, _if you know what I mean_  
Don’t sweat it: Suga wasn’t with Daichi at the time, and I was as free as a bird. We just had a really funny semester, let’s say, and volleyball became enjoyable even from the bleachers, cheering for others.

After college, I actually got to work in my field of studies. A real luck, cause I wasn’t alone. Who would have guessed Kenma was this sassy?  
I knew him from college, but I barely had ever talked with him, cause whenever he visited from his uni Kuroo was glued to him for days. Let’s just say that the addition of Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tsukishima to the pair didn’t make the situation better, but anyway.  
I just got to really know Kenma when we started to work together on this huge game designer project.  
At first he was reserved, but after I helped him sending Tsukishima’s nudes at the whole team as a revenge for the theft of his last pudding, we became friends.

A few years later, Keiko entered my life. She was unexpected, to say the least. Let’s just say that, until she was born, I had no idea she existed.  
Her mother, the lover of a night, called me from the hospital, thrusted the little bundle made of covers and screaming Keiko in my arms, declaring she couldn’t, didn’t - I don’t really know the full story, not even today - want to raise a child by herself and since I put her in that situation I had to take responsibility.  
To say I was shocked didn’t even come close to what I was feeling at the time.  
But somehow Keiko went home with me that night, and since that moment I started the struggle to become a dad. With time, and the help of the best people life gave to my - my friends - I learned. And even if sometimes everything was too much for me, they didn’t leave me alone.  
Whenever I needed it, someone was there. Even Tsukishima babysitted Keiko a few times.  
Daichi and Suga became her favourite uncles, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were close seconds, though.  


I learned to be a Dad, the coolest Dad as Bokuto sometimes loves to tell her, and at the same time my friends helped me to not lose myself in the process.  
That’s to say: I’m totally comfortable going to pick my little girl up from preschool with my bike, but I have a cute pink Hello Kitty helmet for her. Mine his Pokémon themed, of course.  
I put her asleep with poorly singed versions of some ROOKiEZ’s songs, but make sure she has Mr. Bunny by her side every night.  
I’m that kind of dad.  


I’m not in my forties yet, fuck, I’m just barely in my thirties!, but all this it’s to say, I’m still me.  
Even though I grew up, I had to be responsible, face problems I didn’t want or choose, I didn’t lose myself.  
I fought, I lost, I relied on friends, and fucked up sometimes but in the end, i found out the truest truth about growing up.  
It’s a process made for exploration, expansion of one’s truest self and to find your own balance. It’s not meant to wipe away what you’ve been before.  
Terushima Yuuji is still the same PartyBoy, just a tad taller. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr at [haikyuu-rolls](https://haikyuu-rolls.tumblr.com)


	5. The Reassuring Captain Speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Terushima Week 2k17
> 
> Day 3: Angst&Hurt / Fluff & Comfort!

**Reassuring Captain Speech**

This was their last meeting. They were the last one left, cleaning the room, lifting the chairs on the desks. There was this unusual but comforting silence between them. In the last year, a lot of things had changed. Captains had changed, positions had changed, relationship had changed. But Hana-senpai had always been their anchor. Somehow, through the turmoil left by the absence of their senpais, the mirage of the Nationals at the horizon, the new coach, the fact that he had gained a position of responsibility as a captain, Hana-senpai had stayed. Firm, unshakeable, she had been there at every training, every match. Scolding them when they needed it, cheering for them every time. Sometimes, just her stare had been enough to regain confidence, even in between a particular difficult match. Terushima and his teammates will always keep dear in their heart the memory of her speech in the match against Karasuno. They have never been as focused, pumped, as they were after that speech. Hana-senpai was actually awesome, just for the fact that she regularly kicked their ass every time they battled with their Pokémon Go. She had a mean Ninetales. They didn’t even know how she managed to get one, actually.

So, seeing her that quiet during their last meeting of the year had been… weird. Terushima had purposely stayed a bit more, just to make sure she was okay. Although he wasn’t prepared for the very very faint sobbing sound coming from behind him.

Hana-senpai had her back turned to him, and he wasn’t sure at first he had actually heard her sobbing. For a moment, he tried to pretend with himself it was just the sound of one of the chairs they had been ordering around, but the little tremor in her shoulders chased every doubt away. Hana-senpai was crying and Terushima was just seconds away from actually freaking out. How did they deal with girls crying? How did they deal with Hana-senpai -their manager- crying?! He was really lost in that moment, but -lucky him!- he remembered having seen someone in a movie giving little pats on the crying dude shoulders, so he did that. Left the chair on the table, and turned to give the most awkward ever pat on the shoulder to Hana-senpai. Since she seemed to cry just a little bit louder, he went on.

How many pats where enough before it was okay to stop? “Ehm…Terushima-kun… ” “…What?” “Your patting too hard.” She murmured, turning to look at him with red and puffy eyes. “Oh. Uhm. Sorry Hana-senpai, I didn’t actually know when to stop…” he tried to say, before his curiosity had the best of him “ Hana-senpai, is everything okay?” He was too concerned to even pretend to not want to know the reason of her tears. She fidgeted a bit, before fixing her stare on him: “ I’m worried.” Terushima was tempted to speak again, but the sharp intake of breath let him know that Hana-senpai had just started her speech. There was no way to stop her now. “I’m worried about you, about the team, about Runa-chan, about leaving high-school. I don’t know if I’m ready for college yet. I failed some test just before the tournament, but back then I was too focused on the team and preparing Runa-chan as the new manager. I didn’t care about grades or what the teachers said. That I should have left has the other third years, that I should have focused more on my studies, but now I can’t help but think that maybe I should have followed their suggestion. But at the same time ” she drew a barely shaky breath “ I didn’t want to left the team without going with you at the tournament, even if I wasn’t really needed at all…” She was shaking just a bit, right now, but the way she was torturing her lip with her teeth made Terushima guess she was just a breath away to break in tears again.

So he acted on instinct and circled her with his arms, hugging her tightly, giving her the excuse to cry as she wished without being seen. He was okay with having his t-shirt a bit damp, if it was for that reason. He would have never guessed Hana-senpai shielded all that thoughts behind the strong façade she had put on in more than one occasion before them all. She was so… strong, so calm, with them. Always comforting, always ready to cheer them up and pushing them through every game they played. He wasn’t joking whenever he said she was their anchor. Seeing her crumbling, fragile, like this, was a bit unsettling. He didn’t really know what to do. “Hey, hey… Hana-senpai, you’re so dumb sometimes.” Ugh. Maybe this wasn’t the best start, judging from the piercing stare she gave him. At least her tears had stop, now. It was a start. “Why do you worry about college? You’ll be brilliant, I’m sure of it! And you were so good for Runa! You know she actually scolded Kazuma in our last training? She was terrifying, not like you” he added quickly as if being terrifying was a compliment to her managing skills “but she made him stop what he was doing. ” Terushima concluded with a smirk looking at her. “And I know for a fact you’re gonna slay at everything you’re going to do from now on. You managed with us, with a rowdy captain like me, you cheered and kept us anchored when we needed it, how in the world can something stop you when we couldn’t?” he said with a warm smile on his lips, putting some distance between them, but leaving his hands on her shoulders. “You are too strong even for your worries to keep you down, Hana-senpai.”

Terushima became aware in that moment that Hana-senpai was looking at him speechless. He had been able to leave her speechless. For no other reason than that, he suddenly felt a very hot sensation on his cheeks, probably on fire from the realisation he had just told her somehow how much they all as a team - but firstly him- admired her. Even his ears were brightly red now, probably.

Hana-senpai just stared at him for a few moments more, before snorting and lifting her lips in a warm smile with just an hint of slyness in the background. “I would have never guessed I’d be the first one to witness your first ‘Reassuring Captain Speech’.”

“Ugh…! Hana-senpai!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @ [ haikyuu-rolls ](https://haikyuu-inspirational.tumblr.com)


	6. Nishinoya and his blond bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first drabble I wrote for the Haikyuu!! fandom, but I've never actually posted in this collection.  
> I don't know why! 
> 
> Come talk to me @kayejwrotes on tumblr! 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

_«Noya-senpai! Why did you dye your bang? Is it for a libero that inspired you?»_

_«Uhm… Actually no, Shōyō! It’s a completely different story!» Nishinoya laughed, before launching in a detailed retell of that precious memory._

Yuu had known Ryuu since the first year of primary school.  
They had been friends from the first day, being paired up at the same desk.  
From that moment on it was a common thing to see the two at the Tanaka’s household, trying to do their homework - hardly - chasing the neighbour’s cat around, usually doing their children shenanigans and being the coolest kids around.  
They were quite alike, but Ryuu had a thing that Yuu envied the most: a older sister!  
Saeko was absolutely the coolest sister around!  
She took them to the shop to buy ice-cream on her scooter, she watched Disney movies singing along with them, she always covered for them whenever they got in troubles.  
Saeko was awesome, and still is in Yuu not at all modest opinion.  
Saeko often went to pick Ryuu up in the afternoon, and whenever Yuu parents couldn’t come to pick him up, it went unsaid he would come with the Tanakas.  
Everything was perfect till the last year of primary school, when in 6th grade Nishinoya parents announced he would have to go to Chidoriyama Junior High, being nearer to their workplace.  
Well, it wasn’t like he didn’t get his parents point in that decision, but it meant a lot for him.  
For example, it meant fewer get-togethers with Ryuu at the Tanakas.  
And that also meant a cut in its Saeko-nee time.  
Saeko hung out a lot less now with the two boys, but Yuu knew that if they had a problem she was always there.  
That’s why, in one of his last weeks at primary school, he found himself happily wrestling on the floor of Ryuu’s room with his friend, trying to beat him like that famous wrestler on TV always did.  
It went unsaid Ryuu won easily, but Yuu wasn’t one to get too beaten down by this. He knew Ryuu was awesome, just like his sister, so that’s was okay for him.  
When it was bedtime, however, Ryuu crashed on his futon and went out like a light without even counting to three.  
A winner wrestler needed his rightful sleep, and Yuu was okay with that.  
But he wasn’t tired. Yuu shifted restlessly for a few times in the futon next to Ryuu, but no sleep went to him.  
So, knowing Ryuu’s parents weren’t home, he went out, suddenly blinded by the slice of light from the bathroom door, contrasting to the darkness of the rest of the house.  
He went straight to the light, welcomed by the surprised stare of Saeko.  
A pungent smell made him scrunch his nose. «What’s this smell, Saeko-nee san?»  
«It’s dye! I’m dyeing my hair blond!» she explained with a grin.  
«So cool!» exclaimed the boy, hopping on the counter at her left.  
«Why are you awake now, Yuu? It’s not cause Ryuu snoring again, right?» she asked going on with her work, dyeing strand after strand.  
«Nope!» Yuu answered popping the “p” «I’m not tired, so I can’t sleep.»  
Saeko eyed him for an instant, but didn’t say anything, leaving Yuu were he was.  
After a few minutes of silence, the boy piped up again «Actually, I’m a bit sad right now.»  
«Why is it?»  
«Cause I won’t go to school with Ryuu anymore and I’m worried he’ll find cooler friends than me. Also, I won’t get to see you as often as now. And I know that being with you both it’s the coolest thing on earth.» he added with no hesitation.  
Saeko looked at him from the mirror, and without saying anything she turned around and flicked the brush full of dye on Yuu bang.  
Nishinoya crossed his eyes and yelped seeing the thick whiteish dye coating his front bang.  
«That’s bullshit, you know? » she said eyeing him sternly now. Yuu stayed in a religious silence. One of the famous Tanaka Saeko speeches was coming.  
«You’re definitely the cooler kid Ryuu will ever as a friend!  
I mean, just look at you! Being brave enough to confess your worries without an hint of fear! It takes a lot of courage, believe me.  
Only the coolest kids can do it.  
And you’re definitely one of them, Yuu.  
And if my lil bro is stupid enough to forget you cause you don’t go to the same school anymore, tell me and I’ll beat some sanity into him, okay?  
Also, you just got your bangs dyed » she told him winking « and that’s definitely only for cool kids»

_«And that’s it Shōyō.»_

_«That’s so cool, Noya-san!»_

_«I know, I know.» he proudly nodded, flicking his blond bang._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, as chit-chat at my personal tumblr! ~


End file.
